You're all I want
by Jane Wen
Summary: ALL HUMAN. Basiclly same storyline as vampire storyline but you'll see the difference. Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bella and Edward are divorced after being married for two years

Summary: Bella and Edward are divorced after being married for two years. They had gotten married fresh out of high school at the age of 18 and everything was going well until Tanya decided it was time to visit the Cullen's. Things just seemed to topple one after another after that. Right now Bella is living in a small apartment in Seattle while Edward remains in Forks but also alone in a town house separate from his family. Will the two ever become one again or were things just not meant to work from the beginning?

Edward

I came in from another long day at the hospital with Carlisle. I enjoyed working as an apprentice with my father most of the time, yet I always found the hospital draining. I was about to call up the stairs to my gorgeous Bella, when I froze.

No longer was she here to grace my arms with her presence.

My breath froze in my throat as bitter tears threatened to tear down my cheeks. It wasn't even my fault, but she refused to listen and had closed herself off to anything I had to say in defense.

Thinking of Bella tired me more than working at the hospital. Usually the mention of her name brought a smile to my face but lately it had brought anguish. I had closed myself from my family only seeing Carlisle at the hospital than coming back to an empty house.

Some nights I got on my hands and knees and begged the God that so many seemed to believe in to give _her_ back to me. But it didn't look like it was working so I gave up.

Some days I hated her, hated the way she controlled me. I could barely live without her and I bet she knew it, knew she was making me miserable.

I took my cell phone from my pocket and typed in Bella.

Bella

I closed the door after a night of fun with Jacob and sagged against the door.

It wasn't working and I knew it. But I couldn't stop now, not when I felt the beginning of the hole being filled. It would never be filled properly but it was a start.

_And I do want to love if you see me running back…_

Edward! It was his ringtone! Furious at myself for not changing the ringtone from OUR song I flipped open the phone and read the text.

**Bella, please you have to believe me… it wasn't me.**

I had to give it to Edward; even after two months of divorce, he still pressed on. The nasty voice in my head showed me a mental picture of Tanya and him pressed passionately against a wall and the voice said,

'He certainly does know how to press on.'

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen would never get the best of me again.

I deleted the message.

**So first Twi story! I got tired of trying to avoid it. Tell me what you think of it!**

**Jane Wen**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella

Bella

I woke up from my depressing sleep to the sound of insistent knocking on my front door. Still half way a sleep I stumbled to the door and opened it to the exact person who had just been occupying my dreams.

I tried to slam the door on his face.

"Bella, please!" He cried, his hands holding the door open.

"No!" I shrieked. "Leave me alone!" Why was he doing this to me again! I was doing so well-

"Bella!-

And then I was in his arms. He had me wrapped in his embrace and wasn't letting me go.

"Bella, please!" I heard him murmur in my ear. "I can't go on without you! I need you!"

"NO!" I yelled and flung myself out of his arms. "You _need _Tanya Dales!"

I knew I had hit him hard because he looked as if I had slapped him.

"Why won't you believe me?" He whispered. "All those times I told you I love. All those times I held you close and let you see what I've let no other see. Why can you see the situation and not see the truth that lies in my eyes."

I tried to look away.

"No." He said firmly. "Look."

And I did and I saw it: The overflowing love for me was sitting in his beautiful green eyes. I believed him, I believed he loved me but I didn't know if I could ever trust him again. Not after what I saw. Not after what I had been through.

I stepped away from him and whispered as I looked at the floor. "Not now Edward. Give me time but not now."

I couldn't look at his face and know the pain that I would see was caused by me.

I heard the click of the door as he closed it behind him.

I loved him I really did but I can't give him my heart only for it to be crushed again.

_I was sorry for yelling at Edward. We hardly ever fought and when we did we always made up. But this time it was different. We had argued about Jacob and boy had words been flying that I never thought I'd hear come from my mouth or his for that matter._

_I came home with a new CD for his collection as a sort of peace offering. I unlocked the door and headed into the kitchen._

_I had started to make dinner not expecting Edward to be home yet when I heard it. _

_I knew none of the other's were home; Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle were shopping while Rosalie and Emmett were…well they weren't here. _

_It sounded like panting, as if someone were running a marathon, coming from the family room. I walked in turned on the light and screamed._

_Tanya had Edward pressed up against a wall and they were…kissing. My Edward had his lips on the lips of the woman who had wanted him for only God knew how long. Suddenly I felt cold even in the warm house knowing that nothing would ever be the same again._

Edward

She needed time. I knew she would come back. She had to come back.

Bella never really understood what had really happened that day. If she did she would have seen everything differently. She would understand that I do love her and that I never want to be away from her.

_I came in from working with dad as tired as ever. He had sent me home early knowing that today had been tiring and a large strain._

_I came inside and flicked the kitchen lights on to see Tanya standing in the middle of the kitchen with one of the most revealing outfits I had ever seen on._

"_Hello Edward." She murmered. _

"_Tanya? What are you doing here?" I growled at her._

"_I needed to see you." She moved her arm up and down mine._

"_You can see me when someone gets home." I glared at her, disgusted she would do this._

"_No believe me, you don't want anyone home." She looked up at me through her long lashes and immediately my mind flew to Bella and when she had tried to seduce me one night. Tanya caught me smiling and said,_

"_You're thinking of her aren't you?" She sounded angry/_

"_Well of course! She is my wife isn't she?" _

"_Not for long." _

_I looked around in surprise. She had been backing me into the living room and now she had flicked the lights off._

"_Tanya no" But I was cut off by her insistent kiss. I felt bile rise in my mouth. She wasn't my Bella! I moved my arms to her waist in an attempt to get her off of me when the lights flicked on and my Bella stood there in all her glory._

_Everything had just been dominoes after that. Bella refused to talk to me and once again caught Tanya trying to have her way with me. That was the breaking point. She packed all her things and without a word to anyone left and moved to Seattle._

_Every time I tried to call she either hung up or she just ignored me. At points I'd give up and just try to see her face to face but the door was usually slammed in my face._

It was going to take a witness to change Bella's mind and I only knew one.

Tanya.

**Just a warning, this story is going to be pretty short and then im going to do a humorous vampire story. Please review. And as you all probably know I do not own Twilight.**

**Jane Wen**


	3. Chapter 3

Edward

Edward

I ended up home. I stared up at our large house and felt such a peace at just seeing the building. I reached up and was about to knock on the door when it was flung open and a certain black haired pixie flung into my arms.

"Edward!" She shrieked in my ear.

I carried the little doll into the room and set her on Jasper's lap and looked at my family.

Emmett

I heard pix-a-lot shriek as Edward came in. Rosalie and I had been watching him come up from our room.

Quickly I bounded down the stairs and grabbed him in a headlock, ruffling his hair.

"Where have you been, little Eddie?" I laughed as he growled at the nickname. "We've missed you a lot around here." I let him fall to the floor.

"Yeah, I've missed you guys too." He tried to smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Actually I came to ask you guys for your help."

He stopped and surveyed the room. Rosalie hadn't come down yet. He locked eyes with me.

"I know she's angry with me, but I need her help."

I nodded, turned and ran to our room. She was laying stomach first on the bed.

"Rosalie?" I said as I made my way over to her. "Edward needs your help."

"No." She turned and flashed her bright blue eyes on me. "I will not help that little dumb arse after he hurt Bella like that!"

"Rosalie, you know that's not what had really happened. Edward's told us the truth time and time again!" What was it going to take for her to see that?

"Emmett," She began, turning towards our open window. "After Bella and I had that talk of what had happened to me in that alley," I bristled at the mire mention of that incident. "She became like a sister- like Alice- to me. When she hurts I hurt." She ended defiantly. "And I don't believe for one second that Edward couldn't have done things differently."

"Rosalie," I sat beside her and put my arm around her waist, pulling her closer to my side. "If Edward were really the bad guy he wouldn't be down there asking for _your _help with Bella." When she didn't answer I pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "If you can't do it for your own brother at least do it for Bella and me. You know I love her as if she were born into my own family. And you know Edward would help if situations were reversed." I whispered the last part in her ear and when I was done she swiftly turned around and kissed me passionately, leaving me breathless.

"Okay." She murmured against my lips. "I'll do it for Bella and…you." She moved in closer pressing her beautiful body against mine and then she was gone standing at the door waiting for me.

"Rosalie!" I whined. "Come back here." I got up and went to her pressing my lips against her full soft ones. She allowed thirty seconds and then pulled back playfully.

"Isn't there a certain family down stairs waiting for us?" She said with a smirk on her face. I growled and was about to pull her back to me when she grabbed my hand and dragged me downstairs, while I protested all the way.

I plopped on one of the sofas next to Jasper and Alice, pulling Rosalie into my lap.

"Okay Edward." She said. "What do you need?"

Edward

I was grateful that Rosalie had come. I knew what I was planning was going to need her antics involved.

I looked around at my family: Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. The only one missing was Bella.

"Everyone, I hope you believe me when I say I love Bella more than anything in the world next to you guys and my Volvo." I noticed them all smirk, remembering things I shuddered to think about. "And right now everyday is so hard for me. I can't imagine going on for the rest of my life without her side." I paused and looked at the floor. "But she won't believe me and I don't think she'll ever believe me unless I give her proof." It pained me to think that my word wasn't proof enough. "So I need a witness."

"Tanya." Alice whispered. I smiled at my sister's witty thinking.

"Yes Alice, Tanya. But I can't risk meeting with her again alone. Her and I alone has already done enough damage." Rosalie glared and I didn't look her way again. Looking at Alice, I continued. "I need you and Rosalie especially." Rosalie looked rebellious. "Alice I need you in the room while I trick the truth out of Tanya."

"And how will you do that?" Rosalie asked all anger towards me gone but now directed at Tanya. I sighed in relief; I didn't like all the tension that had been between Rose and me.

"The right words always spark the right things from Tanya's mouth. She's like an old gossip; you mention one name and they tell you everything about that person or thing." Jasper and Carlisle smiled in amusement. "Rosalie I need you to bring Bella to the house so that she can hear what Tanya has to say for herself and understand." She nodded in agreement. "Emmett, Jasper?" They turned towards me. "Knowing Bella, she will probably try to run or something. I just need your muscles," I noticed Emmett flexing his biceps. "And your support." Jasper smiled.

I looked at my family and hoped that everything would work out for the better.

**That's chapter 3 you guys. Please drop me a line. Thanks to any of you who are reading this. I'd really like to hear you thought's.**

**Jane Wen**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello folks

**Hello folks! I'm surprised at the amount of people that actually like my story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and got me off my lazy bum : ) Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

I was drifting to sleep on my black leather couch when I heard the knock.

It better not be Edward, I thought with a sigh.

"Bella?" It was Rosalie. "Hurry up, it's me, Rosalie!" I jumped up and rushed to the door. I opened up the door and she came rushing in and put her hands square on my shoulders.

"Bella," she began. "I can understand your anger towards Edward, but to never come and visit us that's a different story. Ever since that night I told you about my rape I thought you and I were closer."

I looked at Rosalie and felt bad. It wasn't her fault that Edward and I hadn't worked out. Honestly I couldn't remember the last time I had been over to visit Rosalie and Alice. It wasn't even a good excuse that I was afraid of Alice's shopping antics.

"Rose, I'm sorry- but she cut me off.

"I don't want your apology. I want you to say you'll come home with me right now. Alice is there and she'll be really glad to see you."

She looked at me hopefully but something was off. Edward had always said I was too observant and that side of me was noticing something.

"Rosalie, what's going on?" I planted my feet shoulder width apart with my hands on my hips.

"Huh?" She questioned, her eyes widening. "Nothing we would just like you to come over! Is there a problem with that?"

I looked at her for a moment trying to read it and finally sighed.

"Alright. Let's go."

She grinned grabbed my jacket and her keys and we left.

Edward POV

Something I never thought would be done had been done. I had invited Lauren and Tanya over to my home.

Tanya wasn't dumb and she would know that something was up if I had invited her willingly to my home. She probably still thought something was going on because it was no big secret that liked Lauren about as much as I liked Tanya!

Alice and I were sitting in the kitchen around the breakfast table. She had just finished watching Daily Mass. Some people find it strange that our father though the son of a Protestant preacher, would have a Catholic daughter. Yet I guess that's life, differences. I was beginning to understand more that Bella was different from me in some aspects. When hurt and truly hurt, she was hurt deeply. And because she was hurt so deeply it would take a lot for her to forgive.

Alice put her small hands on mine and only then did I realize I had been fidgeting.

"Edward." She waited till I lifted my head and looked her in the eyes. "We will get her back. Have a little faith." She smiled at me and I did to. "Now I should tell you something before those _girls_ come." Her face looked serious, so I sat up and waited attentively.

"Edward, Jasper and I have been married for two years now and we feel it's time we move out."

It wasn't really that much of a surprise to me, I had been wondering if they ever would.

"How soon?"

"Probably three months. Jasper and I make good living's and have some savings so we should be ok."

They would be okay, I was sure. Yet as the doorbell rang, I wasn't so sure of myself.

**Please review! Have a great summer!**

**Jane Wen**


End file.
